User talk:Makatak7
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Dishonored Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Dopp Re: thanks You are very welcome. Glad to help! Raylan13 (talk) 01:54, December 20, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi Makatak7! I'm very glad you like the new skin! First off, I'd like to say that you've been doing a great job on the wiki! The content the wiki currently has is fully up-to-date, even though there's not a lot on the game yet, you've managed to find it all. Great work! I'd also like to apologize for not asking your for permission to change the skin or mainpage of the wiki - when I had a look at the Recent Activity page of the wiki I couldn't find any recent editors (mostly because our info is already fully up-to-date). I'll definitely be visiting this wiki again! Right now I'm super excited for Dishonored (it's a mix of all my favorite games) so I'm following all news on the game. And I know this wiki will get even better as more information in Dishonored is released. Again, thanks for all the hard work on the wiki! If you ever need anything, just drop me a message :). Cheers, Mark (talk) 21:46, February 10, 2012 (UTC) No worries about not asking permission to change the skin or homepage. I love the new changes! Right now I'm really just waiting for new information. Hopefully the wiki will take off and expand once new information is released and the game comes out! Makatak7 22:43, February 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Makatak7! I've made a bunch of changes and added a lot of new stuff. Have a look around! (I hope you don't think I've overstepped my bounds... If so, I apologise.) I have higher resolution versions of a lot of the images you've added. Do you mind if I swap what you've provided for the higher res ones? I'd also suggest we change the "weapons" category to "equipment" -- there are also gadgets, and buffs, called whalebone charms, in the game. Then we can list "weapons", "charms" and "gadgets" as subcategories of "equipment". You've done a great job on the wiki! Ooofbaer 10:32, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Hello Ooofabaer! Thank you very much for the edits! They make the wiki look much more offical. I think that it would be fine to change "weapons" to "equipment". If you don't know how (but I believe you do know how) to do it, I will change it later today. You have not overstepped your bounds at all. I encourage all participation on the wiki. Feel free to upload the higher resolution images if you would like, but make sure to replace the pictures wherever they show up on the wiki (i.e. If you change the picture of the Tallboys on the Tallboy page, update it on the Bow page too). Just one thing to mention that isn't very important: On someone's talk page, when starting a new topic, mark it with two equals signs, the name of the topic, and then two more equals signs (no spaces). Thanks again for your help, and feel free to keep contributing to the wiki! Makatak7 12:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) Categories ^ Hope I did that right. Okay, categories. I'm new to wiki-ing. I don't know how to do a global category change. Is that even possible, or do you have to manually change each article's categories? Best I leave it to you for now. I think it would make most sense to organise the wiki so: *Locations **Continents **Cities **Districts **Buildings *Characters *Lore *Animals *Enemies *Technology **Vehicles *Abilities *Equipment **Weapons ***Ammunition ***Melee ***Ranged **Gadgets will include things like traps and grenades **Whale Charms **Elixirs But I'm not sure. Your thoughts? Ooofbaer 16:45, March 6, 2012 (UTC) You must change all catagories manually. That structure looks good. My only suggestion is that Cities and Continents should also be included under Locations Makatak7 00:14, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay, see above for final categories. "Locations" is good. "World" was too vague. Let's keep places we visit in-game to the Locations category only; and places we don't visit in-game we can list under both Locations and Lore, since the latter's about flavour. Okay, good. Ooofbaer 00:55, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Sounds great! Makatak7 01:19, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I've updated the way we classify stuff, so we can direct anyone who's interested in helping out here, if they ask. Ooofbaer 06:54, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :( Apdenton 01:39, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Those damn moderators even banned my IP address so I cannot read the forums. Oh well I'll use My girlfriends laptop to look up when i see her (twice a week) EDIT: that wont work uses same IP address, Fuck! Dont feel guilty though it was my own fault :( All i need to do is change my IP address and I can be back under the forums as an alias, But i've tried that before and failed. Ill be coming here every now and then. But you guys will probably already beat me to it since you get the info first on the forums, so ill just edit yours and Oof's contributions if you miss anything. I am very sorry for your ban, and feel guilty and responsible for it. I would not ban you if I were a moderator, but I am not and have no say in their affairs. Hungry Donner has informed me that users cannot discuss warnings and bans. I don't think that this applies to other websites, like the wiki, but I am going to be careful. Better safe than sorry. You can try viewing the forums if you have a smartphone. That may work. Once again, I am very sorry for you ban. I hope to continue seeing you on the wiki. Is your ban permanent or temporary? Makatak7 01:57, March 14, 2012 (UTC) How many warnings have you have you had, ap? If you've had less than three warnings, then you're just suspended for a day. Ooofbaer 08:09, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Its cool, Im back! but if I want to post on the forums I have to create an account that is not obvious and not go on rants about the LGS classics, which I dont think is possible :) Anyway I can watch the forums now so I can be up to date with the wiki. And Oof no it was a perma ban I had three warnings before for flaming and for trolling the my little pony mens thread :) (wasnt really even trolling but it still got a warning, curse those mods!) Apdenton 14:13, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Yay! You can stay up to date, and maybe, just maybe, contribute to the forums again (just stay away from LGS rants)! Makatak7 00:17, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Videos Hey Mak. I tried to update the video page but it's not working for me. If you could add the newest video and the ones linked to here, that would be great. I'd suggest putting all of the actual game videos at the top (newest first), and the developer interviews underneath those. Ooofbaer 09:16, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I can't seem to add any videos either. I'll contact MarkVA, the one who created that page (and is a Wikia Community Development Management Team member and gave us the awesome skin and logo). Makatak7 00:23, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Okay. I see he hasn't gotten to it, yet. Hopefully he's not too busy! Ooofbaer 06:56, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Hi! Thanks for the report! From the looks of it, the Video Upload function is broken! I've reported it to our engineers, and it'll be fixed soon. My apologies for the inconvenience! Mark (talk) 16:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Thank you very much for fixing it, MarkvA! Makatak7 21:57, March 15, 2012 (UTC) :Done! Until it's fixed, the best way to add videos is through . I'll inform you when the issue has been resolved! Mark (talk) 16:11, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help! Makatak7 20:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Abilities Morning! Here it is, anyway. So, abilities. Did you intend for Abilities to only refer to Supernatural Abilities? If so, how about we rename Abilities accordingly? Otherwise, I think we should add Movement, Combat, and Stealth subcategories. What do you think? Movement would deal with sprinting, walking, creeping, etc.; combat would deal with melee/ranged/environmental combat; and stealth with things like peeking through keyholes, eavesdropping, using the spyglass, etc. Ooofbaer 09:35, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey, good morning. Yes, I intended for Abilities to be Supernatural Abilities, but I do see the need for a category for other abilities. I'll put the current supernatural abilities in a new supernatural abilities category, and you can add pages for normal abilities and put them in the abilities category. Makatak7 12:09, March 19, 2012 (UTC) You should put Movement, Combat, and Stealth under Abilities, and specific pages under their respective categories. Makatak7 12:20, March 19, 2012 (UTC) We got a few new images courtesy of naimvb! One of them has an explosion. :D How do you not get excited about explosions? Anyway, on topic: I want to recategorise "supernatural abilities" as "supernatural", because I've categorised movement abilities as "mobility", combat abilities as "combat", and stealth abilities as "stealth". It looks and rings a bit neater. Plus, I figure some people are going to want an easy way to get to all of the supernatural stuff. Is that all right with you? Ooofbaer 08:08, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Basically, we keep the "supernatural abilities" page, but we have a "supernatural" category into which we put The Outsider, the individual supernatural abilities, etc., and also the "supernatural abilities" page. If this is all confusing, I'll do it and then you can decide, yes or no. Ooofbaer 10:59, March 20, 2012 (UTC) That sounds fine. I'll go change the category now. Who's naimvb? Is he your source? Makatak7 18:42, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Im back! Wow Where the **** are you guys getting this info? good work. Check the "Morley" page, looks like a mistake there but am not sure. Im excited to hear about the abilities! cant wait for detailed info about them. And hopefully there is more upgrade systems too, for things like gadgets and weapons. Apdenton 02:42, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Welcome back! I don't see anything wrong with the "Morley" page. What were you referring to specifically? As for the new info, almost all of it is from Oofbaer, who conveniently has a video game journalist friend. Any new information is always good information! Makatak7 02:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) No, naimvb is not the source. He's the guy that posted the newest/higher res versions of the images I uploaded. Apdenton, it's just stuff from all over the net. My friend sometimes tells me when he finds out new info is out at this or that site, but usually it's either my gf or I who find the stuff through our own sleuthing. :P Ooofbaer 14:16, March 25, 2012 (UTC) No, I never said that Naimvb was your source Makatak7 13:45, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I know you didn't. I'm answering your earlier question, "Who's naimvb? Is he your source?" Ooofbaer 14:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, sorry, I was just confused. Makatak7 17:55, March 25, 2012 (UTC)